Giro Al Destino
by Princess-Dark-Angel
Summary: Ella: Una chica comun, que descubré que su vida no es tal y como la creia, El: Un asesino de sangre fria. ¿Que pasará se se encuentran?¿Si descubren que estan comprometidos?.SasuSaku!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto no me pertenece ni sus personajes tampoco ….etc etc etc creo que ya se saben el resto no?? Jejejeje**

**El Título de este capítulo me fue cedido por una de mis mejores amigas!!!!!!!!!!!! También escribe fics léanlos están de lo mejor!!!!!!! Wiiii!!!!! Emmmmm su Penname es: Kazekague Karasu ..**

**Y este fic fue corregido por otra de mis mejores amigas cuyo Penname es: Fey Way Lee también escribe geniales fics leeanlos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Bueno ahora si les dejo con mi fic espero sea de su agrado!!!!!!!!! **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capítulo 1: Mi Verdadero Destino**

Estoy en mi casa, en mi cuarto, en mi cama, llorando de nuevo, como siempre. Ocultando mi llanto para que nadie sienta lástima por mi, "lástima" odio esa palabra pero más odio las mentiras, viví engañada todos estos 14 años. Mi familia no es real, no son mis padres mi familia real está muerta.

Los que creía mis padres no lo son solo me criaron todo este tiempo y me engañaron haciéndome creer que era hija de ellos pero la verdad es que no, tengo otra familia que está muerta, pertenezco a un clan asesino el clan Haruno mi nombre es: Sakura Haruno y estoy comprometida con el mejor asesino de mundo.

No sé su nombre ni nada de él, solo se que debo casarme con él, su clan asesino protege a mi familia y si quiero que siga haciéndolo yo debo casarme con él, desgraciadamente soy demasiado sentimental y quiero mucho a esta familia aunque me hayan engañado, me han criado y cuidado, es hora de que les devuelva el favor aún a conste de mi vida.

Cuando cumpla 15 años me debo ir a vivir con él, es parte del trato que hicieron mis padres biológicos y no tengo alternativa si quiero que mi familia este protegida debo sacrificarme, comprometerme, casarme con alguien que no amo ,con alguien que ni siquiera conozco lo peor de todo es: casarme con un asesino, alguien cruel , vil, frio , malvado, sanguinario, tengo miedo , miedo de que le haga daño a mi familia si no le obedezco, miedo de que me haga daño, tengo miedo porque se que no podré negarle nada por el simple hecho de que podría dejar de proteger a mi familia y entonces algo malo podría pasarles y la culpa seria mía.

Siento como las lágrimas empiezan a salir de nuevo de mis ojos y corro, corro lejos de mi hogar, de mi casa del lugar en donde me sentía segura. Caminé hasta el parque que esta algo lejos de la casa, mi "familia" me dejo salir piensan que debo estar sola para poder calmarme y organizar mis ideas, y poder procesar en mi cerebro todo lo que ha pasado.

Veo a la gente pasar me miran y sienten pena por mi, odio que pase eso pero hasta yo siento pena de mi misma .Incluso mi "familia" la siente, pero me siento tan sola…todos los que podían explicarme sobre mi pasado están muertos.

Ya se me hacía raro, con razón era diferente a ellos mi pelo es rosa no castaño oscuro ni negro, mis ojos son color jade, no negros o pardo oscuro , yo no soy tan inteligente como ellos bueno no soy que digamos una bruta pero no sé tanto como ellos ¿como pude pensar que ellos eran mi familia?, que ingenua fui y lloro, lloro de nuevo porque no sé hacer otra cosa ,porque no puedo hacer otra cosa no puedo oponerme o deshacer el compromiso o evitar irme a vivir con él , solo seré la misma de siempre fingiré que no pasó nada por lo menos algo se hacer bien fingir ,ser hipócrita, ocultar lo que siento, porque de eso he vivido .

Fingiendo que no me afecta nada ,que no me importa que los demás me pisoteen ,que no me importa que me insulten ,que no me importa nada solo sonrío dulcemente y todos ilusos… me creen nadie sospecha que sufro y así lo seguiré haciendo para no causarle dolor a las personas a las que les importo si es que existe alguna que me quiera por lo que soy y no por interés por mis hermanos que son los chicos prodigo, el tipo de novio que cualquiera desearía tener ,me siento mareada siento como se me baja la presión y es por todo por lo que he pasado no puedo más, siento que me faltan fuerzas mis piernas me fallan no puedo más ,no sé que hacer siento que voy a desmayarme logro ver algo un chico …si un chico de cabello negro y ojos azabache se acerca a mí, cada vez está más cerca me agarra el brazo , intento zafarme pero no puedo estoy débil, ya no puedo más debo luchar pero ya me faltan fuerzas .Mi vista se nubla no sé que hacer lloro por la desesperación, me sigue sujetando el brazo y me mira fríamente me da miedo pero ya no puedo más veo borroso ,ya no puedo más veo como la imagen de su rostro se distorsiona ante mí y después nada …todo está oscuro ya no pude mas estoy desmayada ,inconsciente a merced del chico que me sujetó ….

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Que les pareció?? Les gusto!!!!!!!! **

**Déjenme** **un review plis!!!!!!!!!! D!!!!!!!!!! bye!!!!!! ****Hasta el proximo capìtulo!!!!!! xD!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Gracias por sus hermosos reviews!!!!!!!! Son 24!!!!!!!! OH POR KAMI QUE EMOCION!!!!!!Lamento la demora pero es que en mi colegio estábamos en exámenes y…bueno tenia que estudiar T-T!!!!!!!! bueno pero aquí les traigo el cap 2 ;) espero sea de su agrado!!!!!!!!!!!!! D!!!!!!!! y no se olviden de dejarme un review!!!!! Por favor!!!!!!!!! Acepto amenazas de muerte xD!!!!!!!!!!**

**Una pequeña corrección el penname de mi amiguita es Kazekage Karasu **

**Lamento la confusión amiguita! T-T!!!!!! nosé de donde salió esa u xD!!!!!!**

**Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! Verdad!!!!!!! Se me olvidaba! xD!!!!!! Este capitulo se lo dedico a mi **

**Nee-chan Kiara!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Nee-chan no hagas cosas que te impidas caminar oiste??? xD!!!!!!!!!**

**Ahora si aquí les dejo el fic! xD!**

**NOTA: Perdónenme si encuentran alguna falla ortográfica es que no soy muy buena en eso T-T!!!!!!! **

** OOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Despierto al sentir los cálidos rayos del sol sobre mi piel, me duele la cabeza, el cuerpo….y me siento y recuerdo todo de golpe "mi familia", la verdad, el muchacho de ojos color noche……un segundo... el muchacho color ojos noche!!!!.

Y tiemblo tengo miedo, miedo de que me haya echo algo, miedo de que pueda hacerme algo, pero me siento bien en este ambiente a pesar de que todo esta oscuro, me siento tan aliviada es como si me sintiera protegida en la oscuridad de esta habitación pero temo, temo por mi vida y por descubrir que hay detrás de esa puerta, me levanto silenciosamente saldré por allí y huiré hacia…algún lugar no sé cual tal vez regrese a casa… tal vez… no estoy segura y me levanto… estaba a punto de voltear para ir hacia la puerta cuando de pronto oigo una voz….

- Estas bien?- pregunta una voz masculina

- s...si gra…gracias-conteste yo

Se acerca a mi cautelosamente analizándome, estudiándome, como si yo fuera su enemigo y doy la vuelta pero aún no logro ver su rostro he pasado demasiado tiempo en la oscuridad,demasiado tiempo desmayada,pero al final logro verlo por completo, y desearìa nunca haberlo hecho , mis ojos se toparon con una imagen que jamás desearía haber visto , era él el muchacho de ojos azabache tan oscuros como la noche , era atractivo no había duda alguna pero no estaba como antes , su cuerpo estaba lleno de cortes y su ropa estaba manchada de sangre y me levante para poder curarlo después de todo el me había ayudado ¿no? Entonces me dirigí hacia un botiquín que se encontraba pasando de él pero el me detiene por el brazo y rodea mi cintura con su brazo y me mira profundamente con esos irresistibles ojos azabache… y me susurra al oído

- No es necesario Hmp!- me dice él y al estar tan pegada a él mi ropa se mancha de sangre de su sangre

Su rostro no mostraba frialdad alguna pero lo cambió a los pocos segundos y se puso serio, me soltó y me dijo

- Estas manchada con mi sangre ¿no te incomoda?-

-¿eh? Bueno si algo…me gustaría darme un baño pero antes podrías decirme donde estoy- pregunté yo armándome de valor

-mi casa,mi cuarto y estabas echada en mi cama-contestó el arrogantemente

- hay una toalla en ese closet póntela para que puedas bañarte-dijo señalándolo-hay

un baño saliendo de aquí al final del pasillo-dijo él sentándose sobre su cama

- Si pero…-dije yo un tanto sonrojada y el me miro con una ceja levantada

-¿Cómo voy a cambiarme si tu estas aquí?-dije muy sonrojada

- Ese no es mi problema es mi cuarto y no saldré de aquí anda cambiate no voy a mirarte….-dijo él echándose en su cama y volteándose al lado contrario al que yo estaba…

Y no tuve más remedio…tuve que cambiarme allí y me desvestí y me puse la toalla y me dirigí hacia la puerta con intenciones de salir hacia al baño pero a penas toque la manija de la puerta sentí una presión en mi cintura y un càlido aliento sobre mí , era él el chico de ojos azabache su brazo estaba rodeando mi cintura y me quede paralizada y no pude evitar sonrojarme debido a que me dí cuenta de que la toalla que traía puesta era muy corta…no dejaba mucho a la imaginación seguía en estado de shock hasta que escuche su voz nuevamente…

- ¿A donde crees que vas?- preguntó él

- Pues yo a bueno a bañarme…-contesté

Le vi sonreír maliciosamente para después decirme

- De aquí no sales- dijo el sonriendo maliciosamente

Y sentí que mi corazón latia rápida y fuertemente ¿Qué iba ha hacerme¿ porquè me retenia??...

** OOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Y que tal les pareció?? Si lo se esta muy corto T0T!!!!!!! pero entiéndanme T0T!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dejenme un review si?? Por favor!!!!!!!! Entre más reviews me dejan más m e animan a escribir y màs rápido actualizo!!!!! Trataré de hacer los capítulos más largos ;)!!!!!! Déjenme un review si??**

**BYE!!!!!!!!!!**

**CUIDENSE!!!!!!!!!!**

**Hasta El próximo Capìtulo!!!!!!! Y nuevamente gracias por sus maravillosos Reviews!!!!**

**0**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola!!! Gomen por no escribir hace mucho demo estoy en una academia y me **

**Quita el tiempo y….. Y……. pues lo siento T0T!!!!!!!! **

**Quiero dedicar este capítulo a:**

**ANA KARINA MALCA QUISPE!!!!!!**

**Mi mejor amiga a la que quiero con todo mi corazón!!!!! Ana te adoro!!!! Eres lo **

**Máximo!!! Gracias por ayudarme con mi tarea de investigación!!!!! xD!!!!!**

**Te adoro amiguita!!!!!!**

**WE ARE GOING TO BE FRIENDS FOREVER!!!!! AND EVER!!!!!!!!**

**Y perdón si hay errores ortográficos pero es que soy mala en ortografía T0T!**

**Espero disfruten el capítulo!!!!!**

**Reviews onegai!!!!!**

**Please!!**

**Si?**

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

¿Por qué porqué me retenía? ¿Quien era? ¿ Qué quería de mí? – surgían esos pensamientos en mi cabeza al sentir su piel rozar con la mía

Se alejó de mí y empujó un closet…allí atrás había una puerta...

Sonrió maliciosamente y se acercó a mí…

-El baño...-me susurró al oído

-¿Me había obligado a cambiarme aquí adentro habiendo un baño tan cerca?¿Estaría jugando conmigo?-

- Te engañé … ¿Qué creías que iba a hacerte?...ya anda a bañarte…- me susurró al oído y después me empujó levemente hacia el baño y entonces corrí hacia él y cerré la puerta tras mío y me deje caer al suelo y hundí mi cabeza entre mis piernas…

Me duché rápidamente y salí de la ducha sin embargo…había un pequeño problema mi ropa estaba manchada con sangre_…"su sangre_" ¿ qué iba a ponerme? no era que me cayera mal el chico ni nada por estilo es solo que...¡¡era vergonzoso tener que pedirle ropa prestada!! Pero no tenía opción alguna así que salí del baño con la toalla puesta y lo vi. echado en su cama ….

-Disculpa….-dije un tanto sonrojada realmente me daba pena hacer esto

- ¿Qué?-preguntó él sin voltearse a mirarme

- Disculpa yo…¿me podrías prestar algo de ropa?... es que la mía bueno …ya sabes esta manchada con sangre…-dije aún muy sonrojada la verdad debía estarlo después de ese"_ encuentro"_ que tuvimos hace un momento…

Él ni me miró solo señalo otro closet…

Lo fui a revesar y bueno había ropa femenina…¿por qué tenía ropa femenina en su cuarto?...realmente no quería saberlo … así que solo tome un polo y una falda que me daba poco antes de las rodillas …después de todo eso era lo más "decente" que encontré en ese ropero y me volví al baño a ponerme la ropa… y luego salí decidida a hacerle unas cuantas preguntas a mi _"salvador" _….

- Disculpa... me gustaría que me dijeras algo…-dije yo muy decidida pero el valor se me fue al verlo voltear y ver sus profundos ojos color azabache mirándome directamente.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó él

- M-me-me me gustaría saber…quien eres y porque me trajiste aquí-dije yo tratando de no desmayarme realmente era atractivo…aún con heridas…no no no podía pensar eso después de todo yo ya estaba comprometida…_"con un extraño"_ y no podía enamorarme de él…_" un amor imposible, prohibido" _ ya nada podía hacer … _" mi libertad había sido comprada"_ .

- ¿Realmente quieres saberlo?-preguntó él mirándome intensamente…

- H-hai!-contesté yo…

- Uchiha Sasuke…tu futuro esposo … y el mejor asesino sobre la faz de la tierra..-pronunció el arrogantemente

Y sentí que las piernas me fallaban de nuevo no no no esto no podía estar pasando no no la persona que menos quería ver estaba allí recostado cerca de mí no no no y ahora que haría…_"nada" _.

-Haruno...no me temas…no te haré daño…- dijo él

Sin embargo yo estaba paralizada…¿no temerle? … pero… él el era… un asesino!!! Y también era…el dueño de mi vida _…."con quien debía casarme"_ y temble….tenía miedo…miedo de descubrir cuan vil podría ser… miedo de saber lo que podía hacerme… miedo de saber que me haría…_"lo que le haría a mi familia si no le obedecía"_ y me sostuve en una pared cercana evitando desmayarme…_"tenía miedo de quedar inconsciente con él aquí"…_y solo le miré con unos ojos llenos de…¿miedo?... sí miedo…es decir…cualquiera se asustaría si tuviera tan cerca a un asesino ¿no?..._"más aún si fuera a ser tu futuro esposo"… _

- L-lo siento…es que yo…-dije sin saber que podría decir tal vez si decía algo malo me mataría o peor aún mataría a mi familia

- Estoy confundida es todo…-dije esperando que me creyera

- Esta bien….-contestó él fríamente

- Disculpa yo…mi casa….quiero volver a mi casa….-dije intentando mantener mi valor…

- No lo harás….ahora vivirás aquí….ya se lo hemos informado a tus padres….- contesto fríamente él

Era definitivo mi vida era una desgracia……¿vivir con él de ahora en adelante? ¿se lo hemos dicho? ¿Quiénes? ¿ que se supone que haré como su futura esposa? ¿También deberé ser asesina? ¿ Qué cosas me deparará el destino de aquí en adelante?

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Bueno he aquí el capítulo D!! perdonen por la demora T-T! espero sus bellísimos reviews bueno este capi esta un pokititititito más largo que el anterior ;)!!!! Trataré de que el próximo sea más largo aún!!!!!**

**Se cuidan **

**Bye**

**Bye!!!!**

**Besos!!!!**

**Dejenme reviews onegai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Entre más reviews hay capítulos más largos y más rápidas actualizaciones!!!!!!!!!**

**Gracias por sus hermosos reviews de verdad me inspiran!!!!!!**

**En el próximo Capítulo será la primera misión de Sasuke y Sakura!**


	4. Capítulo 4!

**¡¡¡¡Holis!!! Como de costumbre gomen por el atraso TT0TT! Pero esta vez los tengo recompensados este capi es más largo! ;)**

**Aclaración: Hikaru y Hikari no me pertenecen le pertenecen a dos grandes escritoras y amigas : Kazekage Karasu y Eternal Vampire respectivamente**

**Este capi se lo dedico a mi nee-chan: Angel Kirei**

**Escribe geniales fics y es una gran nee-chan!! Muy responsable…y amigable! 0**

**Nee-chan a ver cuando actualizas Tú y Mis Circunstancias……. **

**Ejem!**

**Bueno aquí les dejo el capi 4! **

**Espero sea de su agrado!**

**Por Favor dejen Review!!**

**oOoOoOoOoO**

-Haruno…-

-¿S-si?-

-Alistate-me entregó una bolsa con algo de ropa

-¿Nani? ¿para qué?

- Probaremos tus habilidades…hoy tendrás…tu primera misión conmigo-

-Hai!-

Lo haría probaría que no era débil haría la misión y haría que mis difuntos parientes estuvieran orgullos de mí definitivamente no sería más la Sakura débil después de todo soy hija de asesinos ¿no? Lo haré yo completaré esta misión y sorprenderé a todos….al menos eso espero….

Tome la bolsa y me dirgí al baño a cambiarme

**Mientras que en un bosque cercano…**

-¿Para que nos habrá llamado Tsunade esta vez?-preguntó una linda chica de cabello negro y ojos color ambarino con pupila rasgada

- ¡¡Yo que sé de seguro para ayudarla Tsk! Me irrita esa vieja!- dijo otra chica de cabellos color negros con mechas fucsias y ojos dorados con pupila rasgada

- Cálmate Hikari, Tsunade nos llamo porque necesita nuestra ayuda para que la ayudemos con algunas misiones lo que pasa es que mandaron a la mayoría de sus asesinos a varias misiones y nos necesitan para algunas…-dijo un hombre de mediana edad y cabello negro

- Espero poder divertirme…-dijo Hikari

-Hikari!!- dijo la chica de ojos ambarinos

-Calmate Hikaru estaremos tú y yo para asegurarnos de que no haga nada…-replico el hombre de mediana edad

-Tsk! Como molestan!-les dijo Hikari a ambos

**Mientras que en el cuartel de la Arena….**

- ¡Gaara!-gritó una rubia con dos coletas

-Que ocurre Temari…-contestó con voz de ultratumba un pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina

-¡Gaara Tsunade nos llamó necesita nuestra ayuda debemos estar en el cuartel de la Hoja dentro de dos horas necesita asesinos para que le ayuden con misiones!-

- Hai… Llama a Kankuro y Matsuri tu también vienes Temari…-

-Hai!-a la rubia le brillaron los ojos veria de nuevo a Shikamaru.su "amigo"

**De Vuelta en el cuartel de la Hoja**

-Ya estoy….- mencione sonrojada estaba vestida con un traje que me cubria por completo y era negro de licra pero…muy apretado…

- Muy bien Haruno….vamonos…-

-Hai!- "que mal ni si quiera me miro…tal vez no le paresca linda…pero en que rayos estoy pensando…él es solo…un desconocido…"-pense yo

-Haruno…se hace tarde…-

-Hai!-

De pronto oí como alguien tocaba desesperadamente la puerta

-¡Teme abreme! ¡quiero conocerla!¡quiero conocer a la chica que debe estar ciega por ser tu prometida!- chillaba un chico al otro lado de la puerta

-Temeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-

-Dobe…….-dijo el Uchiha apretando puños y dientes…el comentario de su amigo no le había gustado nada

-Pero que rayos te ocurre dobe-gritó el Uchiha abriendo la puerta para luego tirarle un cocacho a su amigo

-¡¡Teme eso dolio que cruel eres!!-dijo un rubio de ojos azules mientras botaba cascaditas de lagrimas por los ojos

-Ah tu debes ser la prometida del teme-dijo mirandome y acercandose a saludarme

-¡Hai! Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno un gusto-

-Mucho gusto Sakura-chan yo soy Naruto Uzumaki del cuartel de la hoja y sere el asesino más reconocido del mundo mi comida favorita es el ramen –

Yo solo le sonrei con una gota detrás de l a cabeza... demasiada información para mi…

- Teme…¿que hacian los dos en tu habitación?... ¡¡¡¡Teme-hentai!!! ¡¡¡Que le haz hecho a la pobre Sakura-chan!!! ¡¡¡Eres peor que Ero-sennin y el pervertido del closet juntos!!!!-grito escandalizado el rubio…y mis mejillas se tornaron rojas…

-Hmp..baka-dobe solo conversabamos-dijo el Uchiha volteando su rostro a un lado para que nadie pudiera notar su sonrojo

-Teme y ¿adonde van?-

-Probaremos sus habilidades…-

-Vamonos Haruno…-

Me tomo por la cintura y desaparecimos…

-¿Donde estamos?...-pregunté

-En una casa de un terrateniente…lo que pasa es que tiene enemigos y al parecer quieren matarlo nuestra misión es protegerlo…-

-demo..yo no tengo ninguna arma…o habilidad…solo estorbaría y haria el ridículo… además podrían matarme fácilmente- dije agachando la cabeza me sentí inútil no podía hacer nada.. yo era más débil…

-Eso no importa…,además… lo llevas en la sangre…y …¿acaso sete olvida que estoy yo?...yo no dejaré que nadie te dañe ….te protegere con mi vida si es necesario…-

Aquellas palabras hicieron que se me iluminaran los ojos pero…

- eres mi prometida y es mi obligación cuidarte…-

Aquellas frías palabras me hicieron sentir realmente tonta…¿cómo pude creer que le importaba?...para él yo solo era una obligación…

-Quieta ahí belleza…-dijo alguien agarrandome por la cintura pegandome contra su cuerpo y poniendome un objeto filudo en el cuello

**oOoOoOoOoO**

**Bueno he allí el cuarto cap de mi fic 0 bueno esta vez esta más largo!! Así que espero muchos más reviews!!!!! 0!! Onegaiiiii de verdad me costo mucho hacerlo T0T!!!! espero sus reviews ¡ y como siempre gracias por los antes ya dejados gente linda los amooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!**

**Y una vez más disculpas por la demorta es k estoy en colegio pero trataré de hacerlos más largos prometido!!!!!**

**Byeee**

**Cuídense**

**Los amooooooooooooooo!**

**Dejen review onegaii!!!!!!!**


	5. Conociendo

Holis

**Holis!! ¿¿Como están?? ¡¡Perdón por la demora!! ¡¡Es k mi musa me había abandonado ToT!! Y mi profesor de química me había dejado traumada con su examen ToT! ¡¡Así k si kieren reclamar reclamen a Morales!!**

**ToT!! .!**

**Este capítulo está dedicado a:**

**Kazekage Madara**

**Mi mejor amiga,confidente , hermana e ídolo!! (Escribes muy bien nee-chan!! Me encantan tus fics!!) TQM Nee-chan!! Espero que puedas leer este cap y conectarte pronto para charlar un pokito!!**

**Bueno ¡¡Gracias a toda la gente linda que me deja reviews!! ¡¡Aquí les dejo el capi sin más que decir!!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La piel se me puso de gallina que haría, ay por kami que iba a hacer yo recién había comenzado con esto, ni siquiera quería venir diablos todo se había tornado complicado y ahora que, estaba perdida en mis pensamientos y de nuevo yo siendo la débil y de nuevo yo siendo el estorbo……

-Déjala ir…-resonó la voz de Sasuke

- Jajaja no Uchiha la "chiquita" es mía-

-No la llames así…-

-Es solo una mocosa inútil… ¿No preferirías que me deshiciera de ella? Ya no tendrías más obligaciones… por otro lado si quieres que la deje ir…suplica por su vida…humíllate ante mi…..-

-……-Sasuke no contestó

**Mientras que cerca de la aldea de Konoha**

- ¡Diablos! ¡Hubiésemos ido en nuestros dragones era mucho más fácil así!- se quejó Hikari

-¡¡Vamos nii-san sabes que no debemos llamar la atención!!-

-Tsk como sea…-

- Niñas por favor cálmense, Hikari ya vamos a llegar – dijo Madara

-¡Por fin!- exclamaron ambas chicas cansadas de saltar tanto

-Solo faltan algunos metros más estén atentas nunca se sabe cuando el enemigo está cerca-

-¡Hai!-

**En el mismo bosque a pocos metros de Hikari,Hikaru y Madara**

-¡¡Gaara, déjame bajar me mareo!! ¡¡Prefiero ir saltando o caminando!!-lloriqueaba el mayor de los Sabaku no

-Kankurou no seas infantil! Deberías agradecerle a Gaara que nos trajera sobre su arena ya casi estamos por llegar-le replicó Temari a su hermano

-….-el pelirrojo no emitió comentario alguno había sentido tres presencias cerca de allí y se aproximaban al mismo lugar que ellos así que estaba atento por si eran enemigos y se acercaba hacia ellos.

- ¡¡Bajenme dejenme salir de aquí voy a vomitar!!-gritó el marionetista llorando a cántaros

A Temari le resbalo una gota por detrás de la cabeza a veces le sorprendía lo infantil que podía ser su hermano.

-Koi calmate-le dijo Matsuri con una dulce sonrisa

El chico rió nervioso y se calló aún no podía creer que ella estuviera con él era como un sueño…después de todo esa chica había estado loca por Gaara pero después se dio cuenta de que a quien amaba era a él.

- ¡¡Veré a mis parientes!!-exclamó emocionado Madara

-sensei…-dijeron las dos chicas con una gota detrás de la cabeza

De pronto Hikaru paró en seco

-¿Qué pasa nii-san?-preguntó Hikari

-Sentí unas presencias cerca de este lugar….-

-Será mejor que estemos atentos…-dijo Madara

-Hai!-exclamaron las dos chicas

Y Siguieron su camino

-Kankurou…Temari…Matsuri me adelantaré tendrán que ir saltando-

-Hai!-exclamaron los tres y acto seguido Gaara se adelantó mucho

Estaba intentando localizar a los dueños de tan enorme chacra si es que eran enemigos debería avisar a Konoha de inmediato así que se fue acercando más a ellos

De pronto paró en seco al ver a la hermosa chica de de ojos ambarinos con pupila rasgada se sentía extraño generalmente solo hubiese mirado las bandas para ver si eran la aldea enemiga y dirigirse a Konoha pero… esta vez no sabía porque no podía concentrarse…

Hikaru sintió una mirada sobre ella y volteó también ella paro en seco al ver al pelirrojo mirarla…

Ambos se miraron por unos minutos que parecían eternos hasta que…

-¡¡Nii-san!! ¡¡Apresúrate ya estamos por llegar!!- le gritó Hikari a su prima

-¿ah?¿eh? ah sí ya voy Hikari-voltió para ver si el chico seguía allí mas ya se había ido soltó un pequeño suspiro y siguió con su camino

**Con Sasuke Y Sakura**

- Arrodíllate Uchiha…suplica por su vida si es que te interesa……-

-…-Sasuke seguía sin contestar de pronto se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar

- No me importa lo que hagas con ella es mas si quieres quédatela tengo que terminar mi misión…- siguió adelante

-¿eh? ¿No te interesa la chica?-preguntó el enemigo soltándome un poco

-En lo más mínimo ella es una desconocida para mí…-

-Pero que rayos…-dijo él

Y yo sentía que el mundo se me caía aunque supuse que era más que obvio ni siquiera me conocía, no tenía motivos para salvarme…

En menos de un segundo Sasuke desapareció, pensé que se había ido sin embargo apareció detrás de el sujeto que me agarraba le tiró un golpe en el cuello y lo dejo inconciente…

-Haruno… ¿estás bien?-dijo mientras revisaba mi cuello

-Solo me hizo unos rasguños me duele solo un poco…por un segundo pensé que te irías- contesté

Él arqueó una ceja

- Ya te dije que yo te protegería…-

-Pensé que te gustarías deshacerte de mí…después de todo soy una obligación para ti….-

-Es cierto eres una obligación por eso no puedo dejar que te pase nada malo debo ser responsable…-

-Ah, ya veo…-dije con ojos apagados

-Bueno vamos…eso a sido todo por hoy…pediré que te asignen a mi grupo y yo te entrenaré…de lo contrario estarías perdida…-

-¿eh? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Y la misión? –

-Mi misión era ver si podías valerte por ti misma, no puedes…así que vendrás conmigo…por ahora hasta que estés mejor preparada…-

-De acuerdo…-dije

Me cargó en su espalda y saltó rápidamente hacia el cuartel de la hoja o cuartel de Konoha.

**En el cuartel de la hoja**

-¡Datte-bayo! ¡Como tardan el teme y Sakura-chan! ¡La vieja Tsunade se va a enojar!-

-Na-Naruto-kun,ya vendrán no te preocupes-

-¡Eso espero Hinata-chan!-

-Además la vieja dijo que vendrían Gaara,Kankurou,Temari,Matsuri y dos miembros de los cuarteles principales ¡Dattebayo! Una se llamaba Hikaru Kiruyima!! No no espera era ¿karuyame? ¿Kireyume? ¿Yamikiru? ¡¡Dattebayo no lo recuerdo!! Y la otra era Hikari Rayo!! No no ya sé era Risa o ¿rai?o ¿riku?o ¿raiku? ¡¡Dattebayo estoy mareado!!-

-Son Kurayami Hikaru y Ryu Hikari Dobe…-dijo Sasuke entrando seguido por mí

-Ah si ¡Dattebayo ya lo sabía! Aunque no sé porque necesitamos ayuda si yo solito puedo con todos ¡¡Dattebayo a ver quien puede conmigo!!-dijo Naruto dando golpes al aire

-Dobe…es por asesinos como tú que necesitamos ayuda… y tú solo ni siquiera puedes derrotar a un perrito…-

-¡¡Dattebayo pero ese no era un perrito pequeño era un pequinés y mordía duro!!-dijo Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos recordando aquella escena

- Dobe…tú fuiste quien empezó a molestarlo-

-Demo…..Demo…..-dijo Naruto

- Naruto,Sasuke Hinata Hola!!-exclamó un muchacho con ojos de insecto

-Lee!! Dattebayo que bueno que viniste!!-

-Sakura-chan el es Lee ,Lee ella es Sakura-chan la pobrecita chica que tuvo la desgracia de ser la prometida de Sasuke-teme-

-Mucho gusto en conocerte!!-dijo Lee extendiendome la mano enérgicamente

-Mucho gusto-dije sonriendo y tomándole la mano

-Es un placer conocerte Sakura-chan ya verás que haremos que explotes el poder de tu juventud!-

-Sí gracias!-dije sonriendo

Resono un golpe por toda la habitación

- Dobe….la próxima vez te mato…-

-Es que no me tienes paciencia…..-dijo Naruto sobándose la cabeza y llorando

- Dobe…-

- Bueno Basta!-Apareció una rubia detrás de ellos

-¿Y esta frentona quien es?-

_-"¿¿Frentona?? Quien se cree está cerda SHANAROO!!-_

-Yamanaka Ino..- Dijo Sasuke

-Bueno parece que todos ya están aquí…-

-Pero que problemático es todo esto!!-exclamó un chico bostezando

-Dattebayo te olvidabas de Shikamaru!-

-Ino no deberías meterte en las conversaciones de hombres…ah! Lo olvidaba tú eres uno más…-contesto un pelinegro sonriente

-SAI!!-gritó la rubia para lanzarle un gran golpe en el rostro dejando inconciente al chico

- Dattebayo también nos olvidábamos de Sai-baka!!-

De pronto entro una mujer de al parecer unos 30 años rubia y de ojos color avellana y todos quedaron callados….

-Ella es Tsunade-sama…la hokage que viene a ser algo así como la líder de nuestro cuartel …-Me susurró Sasuke al oído

-Vieja Tsunade!! Para que nos llama Dattebayo estaba descansando!!-

¿ A quién le llamas vieja mocoso?-

-Bueno…. Hagan despertar a Sai … La razón por la que los llamé a todos es por que….-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Bueno he allí el capítulo!! Perdón por la demora pero me habían dejado in inter…pero akí está escribí cinco hojas en compensación xD creo k esta vez si está mas o menos larguito!! Gracias a toda esa gente hermosa que me deja reviews . En el próximo capítulo contestaré los reviews …….Si hay preguntas….y daré agradecimientos es decir pondré los nombres de la gente que me deja review .**

**Espero haya sido de su agrado!!**

**Perdón por la demora !!**

**Byeeee **

**Cuidense los amo!!**


	6. Capítulo 6:Descubriendo sentimientos

_**Hola gente bella!!! Gracias por leer mi fic..en cuanto a llamas de pasión…no se preocupen esta semana actualizo!!**_

_**Quiero dedicar este capitulo a dos personitas muy especiales e importantes para mi!:**_

_**Kazekage Madara Y eternal-vampire**_

_**Chicas les quiero agradecer todo su apoyo en mis problemas de verdad muchas gracias sin ustedes no podía seguir escribiendo! Ambas son escritoras geniales las admiro mucho! Chicas las amo ustedes son mis hermanitas mis angelitos de la guarda, mis mejores amigas ,mis confidentes!!! Son mi vida!! De verdad chicas son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida!!!**_

_**Las adoro!!!!!!**_

_**TwT!!! Ya estoy llorando de la emoción**_

_**TwT!!!!!**_

_**Bueno aquí les dejo el Capitulo 6! Espero sea de su agrado =D!!!!**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-La razón por la que los llamé es….es…es…¿cuál era la razón por la que los llame?-se preguntó Tsunade

A todos nos apareció una gotita detrás de la cabeza…

- Ya ves Tsunade-obbachan!!! La vejez afecta la memoria de corto plazo pero conserva mejor la de largo plazo Dattebayo!!!-

-Naruto-kun¿Tienes fiebre? ¿de cuando acá sabes tanto?- dijo Sai tocándole la frente

-Dattebayo Sai-baka para tu información yo si sé algo!-

-Bueno,bueno regresando a lo importante…la guerra ya ha comenzado chicos y Hikari y Hikaru …vendrán a ayudarnos espero que se comporten de una manera educada-

-Dattebayo! ¿Porque tienen nombres tan complicados?!!- dijo Naruto llorando a Cantaros

-Dobe…sus nombres son más fáciles que el tuyo..-

-Dattebayo no es cierto! Hikaru y Hikari son difíciles de pronunciar!-

-Ya lo dijiste….-

-Bueno como les seguía diciendo…-

-Miren, miren allí vienen dos chicas y un hombre que se parece a Sasuke!- Gritó Rock Lee

Mientras miraba por la ventana el corazón se le aceleró al ver a Hikari…

-"Es realmente hermosa"-pensó y se quedó mirándola por la ventana con ojitos de cachorrito

Hikari no volteó a verlo sabía que alguien la miraba pero no le presto interés al principio…pero la mirada era tan profunda…tan cálida… que se incomodo y volteó a mirar sus miradas chocaron y Lee le sonrió dulcemente y Hikari lo miro por unos breves instantes…luego volvió a mirar hacia delante para seguir con su camino.

-Ey ey! Lee! Ey ey! Hazme caso! Dattebayo deja de ignorarme que te he hecho yo para que me trates así Dattebayo!-dijo el rubio con lágrimas cayendole de los ojos

-eh? Ah..gomenasai Naruto-san estaba distraído…-

- Dattebayo!! Que malo eres lee me asustaste!!-

- Gomenasai Naruto-san…-

-Dattebayo ya no importa…-

-A ver niños malcriados pongan atención!!!!!-Grito Tsunade

De pronto se oyo un estallido proveniente de una de las paredes de la oficina de la hokage

-Hasta que llegamos…-pronuncio Hikari

-Hikari…pudimos haber usado la puerta…- dijo Madara

- Bueno ya estamos aquí –dijo Hikaru con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-Como sea a mi me da igual…-dijo Hikari con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro-

- Siempre tan " delicados" para entrar- dijo Tsunade

-Callese vieja…-replico Hikari

-Dattebayo!!! De nuevo Lee se puso atontado!!! Que tienes lee hablame Dattebayo!!-

-Eh…no es nada Naruto-san…" Esa chica…esa es chica es…más bonita que Sakura-chan…"-

-A ver la verdad es que el cuartel Konoha esta perdiendo frente al del sonido y es por eso que debemos actuar rápido…ellos han venido a ayudarnos,como lo saben ya me encarge de repartir los grupos a los que se les asignara las misiones de ataque y defensa, en el grupo de ataque estaran: Sasuke,Neji, Tenten, Lee ,Hikari, ,Kankuro y Matsuri. En el de Defensa estaran..

-Espere un momento Tsunade-Sama….-Replico el Uchiha

- Que Ocurre Sasuke-

- Haruno Sakura…Viene conmigo…-

-Sasuke es una principiante es mejor que se quede aquí con nosotros…-

- Dije que ella viene conmigo…yo soy quien debe cuidar de ella…-

-De acuerdo…-dijo Tsunade con un suspiro de resignacion

-En el grupo de defensa estaran: Gaara,Hikaru,, Ino, Sai Shikamaru y Temari

-Hai!-Todos asintieron

-El grupo de ataque sale mañana al amanecer alístense-

-Hai!-

-El grupo de defensa deberá ser repartido en distintos lugares donde se podrían ocacionar ataques a konoha , Shikamaru te encargaras de repartirlos seras el jefe de el equipo de defensa..-

- Que problemático! Porque yo!.

- Vamos no te quejes tanto que chillon eres- replico la hermana mayor de los Sabaku no

- y a esta que le pasa! Mujer Problemática!-

- No los aguanto ya larguense de mi oficina!!!!!!-Grito Tsunade a lo cual todo el mundo salio disparado de la habitación

-Mocosos…por su culpa parezco de más edad…- dijo Tsunade y saco un espejito para mirarse(N/A:xDDD)

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

Me encontraba alistando mis cosas estaba muy nerviosa..oh rayos sasuke me debio haber dejado aquí es decir…¿yo? En un ¿grupo de ataque? Dios…tenia el presentimiento de que de esta no saldria bien…bueno al menos…voy con Sasuke ¿no? El me protegera…asi sea porque soy su obligación …después de todo él no siente nada por mi…nada más que ..¿odio?...es probable…soy una carga para él…Y mis lágrimas caían mientras recogía mis cosas.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

Se oyo un gruñido del otro lado de la habitación de Sakura…aunque tal vez ella no pudo oirlo era la voz de Uchiha Sasuke.. para luego dirigirse a la habitación de al lado…¿Qué le ocurria?

Esa chica…esa chica era…algo ¿extraña? En la misión…por un segundo…solo por un segundo…tuvo miedo de perderla..para siempre…pero..¿porque?...ella no significaba nada para él…ella solo era…solo era una obligación…sin embargo esa obligación….él la había ….ellos habían…ella se había manchado con su sangre…su impura sangre….llena de pecado…sin embargo ella…ella no había sentido repulsión hacia é ella…ella…era ¿especial?...si especial…le hacía sentir algo dentro del pecho…algo cálido…y no sabía que era…

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

-Oe Gaara…miraste mucho a esa chica Hikaru…-dijo Kankuro observando de reojo a su hermano , mientras terminaba de alistar sus maletas

- No es nada…es una mujer muy extraña y me da curiosidad es todo…-replico Gaara con su tono de voz fría

- Temari-san usted miraba mucho a ese chico…Shikamaru..- dijo Matsuri riendo divertida

- Que estas diciendo!!!! Deja de decir tonterias!!-Dijo Temari volteando a un lado su sonrojado rostro-Él no puede gustarme..es más no me gusta es un vago perezoso tonto e inútil!!!!!-

- Temari..-dijo Kankuro riendo- ella jamás dijo que te gustara

En segundos la habitación de los de la arena se lleno de risas .

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

- Explotare mi poder de la juventud para defender a mi amada Konoha, acabaré con todos mis enemigos!!!!-dijo Lee con brillitos en sus ojos

-Amada Konoha o Amada Hikari?- replicó Ten Ten que estaba en la puerta del cuarto de los chicos

-Pe—pero que dices Ten Ten-san! Hikari-san ….la acabo de conocer!!-

-Sin embargo no le quitabas la mirada de encima Lee…ignoraste a Naruto…-dijo nuestro observador Hyugga

-Pe…Pero…-dijo Lee tartamudeano

Neji miro de reojo a TenTen le atraia su compañera de grupo..por alguna razón…no sabía cual desde hace días cometía torpezas cuando ella estaba cerca…será que acaso ..se habria enamorado? …sacudió su cabeza sacando esos pensamientos…aunque así fuera ella nunca estaria con alguien como él alguien…tan frío… y eso lo hice sentirse triste..como si le estrujaran el corazon…

Ten Ten lo miraba extrañada…últimamente neji había estado raro sería que acaso…le gustaría alguien?...alguien que no era ella?...no…no quería saberlo..ella…lo amaba…

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

-Oe Sai-baka…a ti te gusta Ino-chan no?-dijo Naruto

-¿Qué te hace pensar que me gusta esa mujer…que más parece hombre…?-replico sai

-Es que acabo de ver esto-dijo Naruto sacando el cuaderno de dibujo de Sai abierto en una página donde Ino reia dulcemente y en la siguiente le daba un beso a sai…y a la vuelta…los dos en la playa tomando el sol…y besandose…y…

- De donde sacaste eso?- Sai lucia escandalizado luego le arrancho el cuaderno a Naruto lo metio en su maleta con un sonrojo en las mejillas

-Jujujujujuju-entonces si te gusta eh?-

-bueno…..Yo…Ah…..A Poco a ti no Hinata-chan..-

-Dattebayo no me cambies es el tema!!! Pero si es cierto…sin embargo…ella jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo…digo ella es tan…perfecta y yo tan…torpe…-después de decir eso solo dejo una amarga sonrisa en su rostro.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

Una hermosa chica ojos perla tomaba un baño mientras pensaba en su adorado rubio..cuando se daría cuenta que ella estaba enamorada de él…cuando ….cuando le correspondería..y si estaba enamorado de otra…es decir ella era débil…y …. Y Naruto era…Naruto era…tan inalcanzable…esos pensamientos la hicieron votar lágrimas , lágrimas de amor…porque no sabía que hacer…

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

Hikari alistaba sus cosas , era la primera vez que estaria lejos e su prima…esa idea no le gustaba nada sin embargo el chico ojos de insecto…por alguna extraña razón la idea de que él fuera en su grupo…le gustaba…

Hikaru miraba por la ventana mientras recordaba al chico de ojos aguamarino no sabia que hacer exactamente…sentía algo muy lindo dentro en definitiva le gustaba…sin embargo…él…parecía no saber nada del amor…ella trataría de ganarse su amistad eso haría..y así tal vez…él podría amarla…sonrio con este pensamiento

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**. eso es todo si es que no olvido a alguien claro xD perdonen es que con lo de ingresar a la universidad y todo eso me demore mucho , ruego me perdonen T___________T pero como ingrese significa tatatatan!!!! Actualizaciones más seguidas!!! En cuanto a Llamas a más tardar pasado mañana estaré subiendo el nuevo capítulo ..Esperenlo!!**

**Por cierto ahora habra una especie de encuestita de libre respuesta y opinión!!!!!**

**Como se los debo por tardona la pregunta es….**

**¿Cuan a menudo deseas que sean las actualizaciones de mis fics(Giro al Destino Y Llamas de Pasión?**

**Es de libre respuesta y según eso vere cuan a menudo los actualizo!**

**Bueno me despido!**

**Los amo Gracias x sus reviews!!!!!**

**Byeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!**


End file.
